Carnival
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Shinichi had barely woken up when Kaito dragged him out of his house to a...carnival? Rides, Tricks, and Fun! KaiShin shounen-ai


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Cased Closed….sadly T-T**

**Warning: shounen-ai, fluff, humor**

"Where are we going?" A half asleep Shinichi asked groggily as he was dragged by his boyfriend, Kaito. He was barely awake when Kaito had dragged him out of his home which he was sure he had locked the last night. Shinichi had barely gotten dressed and gotten a decent breakfast. Kaito just grinned as a reply and Shinichi wondered if he really wanted to know. Whenever Kaito grinned, it was either annoying, gave him a headache, or meant trouble. Sighing lightly he started walking on his own so his arm wouldn't be pulled out of its socket.

Tents seemed to pop up in the horizon and you could hear the laughter from where they were. Popcorn, hay, and diesel filled Shinichi's senses as he was pulled closer to the carnival. It made sense that Kaito would want to go there since it was crowded and there were lots of noise. "Come on hurry up!" Kaito said excitedly pulling on his arm again. Shinichi didn't even bother to say no to Kaito, because he knew Kaito had a ways to get him to say yes.

"So why are we here?" Shinichi asked tiredly looking at Kaito discreetly.

"Because it's fun!" Kaito said simply. _'I should have known'_ Shinichi thought rolling his eyes at the thief. The first ride they went on spun around so fast Shinichi almost got sick but luckily he didn't. The next few had the same results. He didn't get sick but he didn't exactly feel well either. Eventually Kaito announced he was hungry and dragged Shinichi to the food stands. Kaito bought enough cotton candy, candy apples, hot dogs, and popcorn to share with Shinichi. Mostly Kaito ate the food while Shinichi ate only a little bit of everything since he didn't want to get sick if they went on any more rides. Suddenly Shinichi found himself being pulled toward a huge crowd. "What's going on now?" Shinichi asked slightly curious.

"That's what we're about to find out!" Kaito replied excitedly. When they got closer to the front of the crowd they noticed a magician doing magic tricks. The magician read cards; juggled, made things disappear and reappear. Kaito scoffed at the display and rolled his eyes. "Amateurs," he muttered. A smirk appeared on his face a second later.

A flash of colors later Kaito was at the front of the crowd. "How about some real tricks?" he asked the crowd. Lots of people showed their support by cheering. Kaito basked in the attention. He then smirked and snapped his fingers making the magician disappear and in his place stood Shinichi in assistants' outfits which caused Shinichi to shout "I'm going to kill you!" but it was drowned out by the cheers. More people started gathering around Kaito as he preformed. Next he started to juggle but unlike the last magician with each poof one of the crowds' hat or watches would be added until it was at about twenty items! Spreading out his arms the items landed where they originated from perfectly. The hats landed on their owners' heads, watches on their owners' wrists, and so on and so forth.

Bowing slightly at the clapping he wagged his finger back and forth. "I'm not done yet ladies and gentlemen," Kaito said smiling while Shinichi huffed angrily. He hated being dragged into Kaito's magic tricks. Snapping his fingers, Kaito produced a red rose blowing on the petals. The petals multiplied and changed colors to white, yellow, and pink landing in the crowd. Kaito continued to amuse the crowd with his magic show and at the end he bowed. "As fun as it's been to perform for such a wonderful audience I really must be off," Kaito said. People clapped despite being disappointed that the show was over. Putting his arm around Shinichi's waist, Kaito poofed them away in a cloud of smoke.

"You just had to bring me into the show didn't you," Shinichi mumbled as they walked away.

"Why of course! Every magician has a lovely assistant!" Kaito replied teasingly. Shinichi still grumbled on their way home. "Tell me you didn't have fun," Kaito said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't," Shinichi firmly stated. "You dragged me out of my home before I could even grab my morning coffee, without telling me where we were going, and then made me assist you in your magic show!" Shinichi grumbled. Kaito put his hand on Shinichi's chin and made Shinichi face him. He leaned in pressing a chaste kiss to Shinichi's lips before he pulled away smirking. Shinichi blushed and looked away. Mumbling a few words, Shinichi stomped on.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Kaito teased.

"FINE I had _fun_, happy?" Shinichi stated annoyed as he threw his hand up.

"Very," Kaito replied grinning. Shinichi pouted causing Kaito to tease him even more. 'It really wasn't that bad…' Shinichi thought as he arrived home. Sure it was unexpected and he hadn't even fully woken up yet but he enjoyed himself. Part of him wondered what Kaito would do next while another part decided it was best left a surprise.

**OWARII! FINISHED! DONE!**

**With the help of Tsu-chan I was able to finish this ^_^ Thank you! She helped fix my errors and gave me ideas. ^_^ My first KaiShin fic yay! ^_^**


End file.
